


Name

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Kenny, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth mentioned, The Big Name Reveal, Walks In The Woods, ridiculous situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: “Stupid question but... What’s your name?” I asked, looking at you. “I just know your surname.”Now that I thought about it, not knowing your name was embarrassingly stupid.You have been in South Park for over a year now. All of us called you Douchebag, Buttlord, New Kid or any other variation of nicknames, except for your real name. You probably have mentioned your during the Stick of Truth to Cartman. However, Cartman being the dick that he is just decided to call you Douchebag. So, your real name disappeared somewhere in ‘Are you sure you want to keep the name “Douchebag”?’Will we finally find out the New Kid's name? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> Here comes story N... A very important story >:D Dedicating this story to a dear friend who keeps giving me inspiration and keeps me motivated ♥  
>  **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**  
>  **Important information: I'll be (trying!) posting every 1st and 3rd (and 5th?) fridays of the month. Since I'm posting this story now, the next will come out only... 17th May?**  
>  Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!

It’s probably going to sound idiotic, but I was happy to see the cracks in the crumbling plaster on the ceiling right above my head for once. It didn’t matter that the dust from it literally was falling to my face whenever a car with a stronger engine or a train drove past and slightly rattled the house. Also, I didn’t care that a huge piece might fall on my head causing me instant death or something like that. I just decided to incorporate Craig for the moment and live with his ‘I don’t give a fuck’ philosophy. 

Though, I knew that wasn’t the truth. Craig cared about things. He was only selective. I was being selective as well. 

Also, the old hard mattresses that we got from charity and that made my ‘bed’ felt like actual clouds for once. Ok, I have no actual idea, even though I have been to heaven, what a cloud feels like or how soft one would be, but I must have been so tired to think this near-rock material was anywhere comfortable. 

I guess, the superhero game that we played for just a few days was just that intense to tire me out. Well, at least I managed not to die. Now that I thought about that, there’s going to be a situation where I will die. Great. 

 _I should just rest and enjoy the quiet house for once_ , thought I as I turned towards where the door of my room was.  _Was this even a game anymore?_  

I have to be honest with myself. During those few days, everyone experienced some level of horror. Jared, the Shub-Niggurath, cheesers, mutated sixth graders, the freaking Woodland Critters... Those were too hardcore for just a simple kids’ game. 

Yet, I still couldn’t forget to the time in Mephesto’s lab and the blood on your costume, New Kid. Was it yours? Did you have to fight through to get back to us? What I know for sure is that... you came out much more tense and pale. Nothing shakes you so I can only wonder what you saw or did there. 

 _Meh... I better get up,_  thought I, not actually moving from my position, _or I’ll keep on thinking and possibly overthinking stuff. Cartman and Kyle will still get their asses kicked._ Although it was still ass o’clock, the sun was already shining in my face, so I might just make myself a favor and move anyway. 

Kevin was still sleeping like a rock so when I moved away, he only mumbled something in his sleep, but I didn’t get that. Wouldn’t be surprised if it were something do to with Shelly. He could lie to me as much as he wants but it was obvious even to Karen that her brother has a crush on Stan’s sister. Though, Shelly would probably kick Kevin’s ass if he ever confessed to her. 

Though, she probably wouldn’t want to do anything with him for other reasons. ‘Poor’ was one of them but not the main reason. 

I quickly put on a shirt after taking a sniff at it. Laundry day was still far away but I’ll probably have to go to take a dip in Stark’s pond with my clothes some day since South Park still didn’t have a Laundromat and mom does it once in two months. Just to manage the bills. 

The shirt was average, but it will do. I quickly put on my parka and was about to leave house but since my mouth felt too uncomfortable, I quietly went to the bathroom brushed my teeth. Did little help since the toothbrush was probably over a year old now, but better than nothing. 

I didn’t leave any notes to where I was since I knew mom or dad didn’t really care. Well, I could have told Karen, but she deserves to sleep as long as she wants. It’s Saturday, after all. 

My end of the street was pleasantly quiet except for the chirping of birds. I was certain that the main streets of South Park were already lively, but I wasn’t thinking on going in that direction. After much pondering, I decided to walk towards the wood. 

Although almost every adult told us not to go there because of wolves, I wasn’t thinking on going too deep it. I just really needed some... peaceful time with nature, I guess. Also, I was not going deep enough because I didn’t want to see those ‘cute’ Woodland Critters. 

As I moved a few feet into the woods, I checked my phone just to be sure I had any signal if I actually did get lost. There were three strong lines, so I knew I was safe. At least, for now. 

However, as I moved, listening to wood sounds, which were mostly murmurs of the trees and occasional bird chirping, I heard the cracking of dry leaves and branches a small distance away from me. Was it a deer, a wolf? Yet, when looked in the direction of the sound, I couldn’t believe who I saw. 

“Dude. What are you doing here?” I asked, slightly starling you. When it’s so silent, even my normal voice sounded a bit too loud in the area. I guess, you didn’t expect anyone in the woods as well. 

You rolled your bright green eyes at me as you approached me. I met you half-way and could see that you were trying to stop a small smile from appearing on your lips. From the shine on your face however, I could see that you weren’t rested. Didn’t sleep much? 

[Hello to you too. I could ask you the same thing.] As I looked at the screen of your phone, you tried to suppress a yawn but failed. 

“You don’t have to type every time. You can still talk telepathically to me, you know,” I said shaking my head in fake disappointment at you. When I saw that protesting look on your face, I added. “It’s not trespassing if I’m letting you.” 

[I’m still more used to this... Maybe one day.] 

“Ok,” I sighed in defeat. I may have lost today’s fight but not a war. 

“Do you want to tell me what you’re doing here at... nearly 6 a.m.?” I asked after checking the time on your phone. “You’re still kind of new here, so you could get lost, dude.” 

[GPS, Ken] You pointed at the small icon on the screen before continuing typing. [Just wanted to be somewhere quiet. Couldn’t really sleep.] 

“Nightmares?” I really couldn’t blame you if it were nightmares. We all saw some pretty fucked up things. You shook your head at that before smiling. 

[No, mostly parents having... a good time. All. Fucking. Night. Long. Well, at least they’re not fighting.] 

When I read that I couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that. I think at some point tears started forming because although I felt bad that you had to hear that all night it was still hilarious. 

“Are you okay, dude?” I asked, leaning in a nearest tree, trying to calm myself. Well, I’m glad I never got to hear my parents doing that. “Traumatized for life?” 

[I’m good. It’s not the worst thing I experienced.] 

Yeah, seeing that memory of you being beaten to a pulp was something. I couldn’t really argue there. 

[I once got crushed by dad’s balls while fighting an underpants gnome.] 

Wait... what? 

“Wait... what?” I blinked and reread the text again. Nope, I wasn’t seeing things. When looked at your face, I was hoping that you were joking. Yet, the completely serious look told me it wasn’t the case. You weren’t joking. “What do you mean?” 

That can’t be right. What did you mean you fought an underpants gnome? Also, what? Your dad’s balls? 

[You read it right.] 

"Whe- Wh-when did that happen?” I slightly stuttered. 

[Stick of Truth. Ever wondered how I got into Mr Slaves ass? Gnomes gave me some shrinking dust.] 

“That... actually makes sense now,” I said leaning my back against the tree. “I actually wondered how you pulled that off.” 

“Though, in general, dude,” I moved away from the tree and came closer to you. “Are you okay?” 

It wasn’t only what happened during those days that made me wonder. For some time now, I couldn’t shake a feeling like something wasn’t completely right. You looked more... exhausted, New Kid. 

After a moment of consideration, you were typing on your phone before just stopping. You put it into the pocket of your purple hoodie and shook your head. Without really thinking I just moved into your space and hugged you. By how quickly your arms were on my back, I guess I was right to assume you needed a hug. 

“Want some quiet company to wander the woods before it’s safe for you to go home and not hear your parents horse riding each other?” 

I could feel you nod into my shoulder. Before I could move away, you pulled down my hood and gave a kiss on the cheek. I swear, for a moment I was afraid my knees were going to give out like that time near my house. 

“Wa-warn a guy next time. Okay?” I said, gently punching you in the shoulder but the smug look on your face only intensified. I know I’m not going to get a warning for cheek kisses. Ever. 

I honestly thought that our walk in the woods would be a simple one. Just listening to the murmurs of the trees, various birds singing, checking out some plants and mushroom and avoiding several fairy circles. However, when we were reaching edge of the forest where I could see my street, you suddenly stopped. Before I could ask what’s wrong, I looked at where you were pointing at. 

It was an old oak. At first, I didn’t see what you were looking at, but as we came closer, I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Those gays. They have it carved it even here.” 

When we walked over the oak, I traced Craig and Tweek’s initials on the bark with my fingers. Seemed like this was made just recently. Maybe right after the couple’s counselling with you, New Kid? 

 _Maybe we should carve our names initials as well...?_  

 _Don’t be stupid, Kenneth. You’re not dating. He gave you a ‘maybe’. He’s not going to say ‘yes’ to this._  

 _I’ll never know if I don’t ask._  

 _“_ Do you maybe...” Fuck, I didn’t know how to ask this. I was in that embarrassing situation again. Not sure if that time or this was worse. However, you nodded to that. 

“Do you even know what I was going to ask?” I raised an eyebrow. I got another nod. I swear, your cheeks were getting a shade of red as well. 

“Were you reading my mind again?” I looked at you, slightly panicking inside. You just tilted your head to the sides. What did that even mean? “Now that kind of is trespassing.” 

[Your mind was being loud. I didn’t even have to do anything.] 

[My answer is yes. I... want our initials carved.] 

I’m guessing the color my face was matching yours... if not your hair. Also, the clear and loud beating of my heart that I could hear in my ears didn’t help my situation. Did you hear it to? Hell, I don’t really want to know.  

[Question is: with what?] 

We both looked on the ground, searching for something sharp. I knew that neither Tweek nor Craig liked sharp objects, so they probably used something from around here. Possibly a sharp rock? 

I found a few rocks with sharp edges but as I started to form a heart, they started to crumble in my hand. Also, I really didn’t want my hands to go red from my blood. When I was about to give up, you put another rock in my hand. I looked at it and unlike the other ones, I could see that this one wouldn’t crumble. I whispered a thank you and continued with the heart. 

I quickly carved ‘K +’ and stopped when I realized something. 

“Stupid question but... What’s your name?” I asked, looking at you. “I just know your surname.” 

Now that I thought about it, not knowing your name was embarrassingly stupid. 

You have been in South Park for over a year now. All of us called you Douchebag, Buttlord, New Kid or any other variation of nicknames, except for your real name. You probably have mentioned your during the Stick of Truth to Cartman. However, Cartman being the dick that he is just decided to call you Douchebag. So, your real name disappeared somewhere in ‘Are you sure you want to keep the name “Douchebag”?’ 

You took the sharp rock from my hand and carved a S next to ‘K +’ in the badly shaped heart. I still somehow still expected ‘NK’ to appear. Stupid, stupid... 

I looked at that S and couldn’t help wondering what your name was. Sean? Stephen? Sam? My guesses were almost endless here. Yet, you probably heard the question in my head because you smiled before quietly whispering. 

"Saulius." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
>  **I won't be asking for suggestions for story 'O' since I have a title but keep an eye out for that in future stories.** :D  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
